Love Fever
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Sinbad saat Ja'far sedang sakit? Oneshoot. Warning: YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, SEXUAL ACTIVIES CONTENT, R-18 .


Love Fever

_**Rate**_**: M**

_**Pairing: SinJa**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: magi ©Shinobu Ohtaka. Saya cuma ngacak-acak ceritanya aja.**

_**Warning**_**: totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, SEXUAL ACTIVIES CONTENT, R-18++. Roman melempem. Tidak suka? Silakan klik **_**back**_** atau tidak usah dibaca**_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ja'far masih berkutat di dalam kantornya meski kini langit yang gelap perlahan-lahan dihiasi semburat oranye hangat yang membawakan semangat baru. Sang penasehat kerajaan Sindria mendengar kicau burung, memutuskan untuk membuka jendela untuk membalas senyuman mentari pagi dan belaian lembut embun yang menyegarkan rasa kantuknya. Ja'far sudah tak ingat ini sudah malam keberapa yang ia lewati tanpa tidur. Begitu banyak urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia hanya ingin Raja Sinbad terima beres, tinggal mengecek ulang dan memvalidasi seluruh pekerjaannya ketika ia bangun nanti. Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu, mengantarkan _morning tea_ untuk Ja'far. Ia menghirup aroma lembut teh hijau produk kebanggan Kekaisaran Kou tersebut, kemudian menyesapnya. Rasa sepat yang harum bercampur kehangatan memberikannya tenaga baru setelah bekerja semalam suntuk.

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Kali ini, Ja'far bahkan belum mempersilakan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Awalnya ia hendak marah, namun ternyata orang tersebut adalah Masrur. Ja'far membolehkan pria tinggi berambut merah itu masuk-keluar ke kantornya dengan bebas karena biasanya ia datang membantu—atau menengok bagaikan seorang saudara.

"Ada apa, Masrur?" tanya Ja'far.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu lari pagi. Tapi kau tidak ada di kasurmu." ucap Masrur.

"Ah? Ayo. Mau sekarang?" Ja'far menepuk pundak Masrur.

Maka agenda pagi Ja'far selanjutnya adalah melakukan latihan fisik bersama Masrur. Lari keliling komplek istana ditambah beberapa latihan _sparing_. Meskipun sudah lama meninggalkan masa lalunya sebagai _assassin_, tetapi refleks tubuh Ja'far masih mengingat setiap gerakan, setiap manuver yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjatuhkan target—bagaimanapun caranya. Latihan _sparing_ dimenangkang oleh Ja'far, itu pun Masrur sudah menahan susah payah sepasang lengan kurus pria berambut sewarna gading untuk tidak membacok lehernya.

"Biar kecil, tenagamu bisa sekuat itu, ya?" Masrur menjauhkan diri dari Ja'far dan menepuk-nepuk debu dari pakaiannya. "Kurasa olahraga paginya cukup sampai sini saja."

"Huaaaah..." Ja'far menghempaskan diri ke lantai marmer tempatnya berpijak. Entah kenapa, seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan lelah. Mungkin karena ia sudah berminggu-minggu menjadi 'orang ruangan'.

"Habis ini aku dan Sin ada rapat dengan Kerajaan Artemyra." Ja'far mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Masrur untuk membangunkannya. "Sin sudah bangunkah?"

"Belum. Cuma kau yang sanggup membangunkan Raja." balas Masrur pendek.

Ja'far melenguh kesal. Tentu saja, tidak ada pelayan yang berani membangunkan Raja Sindria tersebut. Para delapan jenderal bisa dikatakan menyerah. Sinbad adalah tukang tidur sejati. Cuma Ja'far yang cukup nekad menggulingkan Sinbad dari tempat tidurnya dan melakukan 'apapun' untuk membuat Sang Raja meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan beraktivitas.

Maka setelah mandi, Ja'far mendatangi kamar Sinbad dan menemukan rajanya masih mendengkur dengan pulas, berbalut selimut tebal tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Sang penasehat kerajaan duduk di pinggir ranjang, tangan kurusnya terjulur untuk mengusap surai keunguan panjang yang mencuat-cuat itu. Meskipun laki-laki ini lebih banyak membuatnya susah, tidak ada yang mampu menolak kharisma dan ketangguhan hati seorang Sinbad. Tak terkecuali Ja'far. Bahkan, hubungan diantara mereka sedikit lebih istimewa. Enam bulan yang lalu, Sinbad mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya mencintai sang penasehat kerajaan. Kendala terbesar adalah tentu saja, selain mereka adalah hamba dan raja, mereka sama-sama lelaki. Tetapi entah sudah berapa kali, Ja'far tidak pernah bisa mengatakan _tidak_ untuk Sinbad. Dan tentunya, hubungan ini hanya ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Sin, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang, lho." Ja'far mengguncang pundak Sinbad perlahan.

"Hmmmh..." Sinbad menggeliat sebentar. Kemudian ia tidur lagi.

"Sin! Ayo bangun. Hari ini kita ada rapat penting. Ayo banguuuun!" Ja'far mengguncang-guncang badan Sinbad lebih keras.

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Ja'far yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran menendangi sang raja tujuh lautan sampai terguling dari kasurnya.

"Bangun, dasar raja pemalas! Aku banyak kerjaan, nggak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang tidak berguna sepertimu!"

Akhirnya, tak lama Sinbad pun terbangun. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, celingukan sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, kekasihku." ucapnya lembut.

Wajah Ja'far merona. Namun kemarahannya belum surut. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparnya ke wajah Sinbad.

"Kekasih jidatmu! Sana mandi! Kita ada rapat jam 11 dengan kerajaan Artemyra!" omelnya.

"Bawel." rutuk Sinbad. "Aku nggak akan kemana-mana sebelum dapat peluk dan cium selamat pagi darimu."

Ja'far tersenyum samar. Ia menghampiri Sinbad, memeluk dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rajaku." bisiknya lembut dengan senyum cerah.

"Wuaaaa, manisnyaaaa!" Sinbad balas mendekapnya, menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke lekukan pundak Ja'far.

"Sudah, kan? Ayo mandi." balas Ja'far ketus. Ia mendorong-dorong Sinbad agar melepaskannya.

"Mana cukup peluk-cium saja? Goyangan mesranya manaa?" protes sang raja sambil meremas-remaa bokong penasehat kerajaannya. "Ayo dooong~"

BUAKH!

Sinbad terjengkang. Ja'far menendangnya. Ia terkadang lupa kalau meskipun Ja'far terlihat ringkih dan lemah, tenaganya kuat juga. Ja'far melicinkan pakaiannya dan membetulkan _keffiyeh_ di kepalanya. Dan dengan angkuh ia meninggalkan kamar sang raja.

"Saat aku kembali, pokoknya harus sudah rapi!" ancamnya.

.

.

.  
.

"Dimana, ya?"

Ja'far membongkar seluruh ruangannya, mencari semacam mahkota berlian yang hendak dihadiahkan Sindria kepada Artemyra jika rapat mengenai kerjasama perdagangan mereka berjalan dengan sukses. Ja'far cuma tahu bentuknya, sementara yang ikut bersama Sinbad saat mengambilnya dari pengrajin adalah Hinahoho dan Drakon. Kedua pria itu bilang mahkota tersebut ditaruh di kantor Ja'far. Dan sekarang ia kebingungan sendiri, menyadari bahwa luas kantornya adalah 10x15 meter dan dipenuhi dengan belasan rak, kotak, hadiah dari delegasi dan buku serta dokumen penting. Drakon bilang bahwa kotak itu bentuknya pipih, ukuran 20x25cm, terbuat dari kayu cendana dan ukirannya disepuh tembaga. Katanya ditaruh di rak yang banyak dokumennya. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Ja'far menemukan kotak itu. Ada di rak nomor dua dari atas. Rak itu tingginya tiga meter. Maka, Ja'far mengambil tangga yang biasa digunakannya untuk memanjat rak itu. Langkah naik terbilang sukses. Saat mengambil kotak tersebut, tangannya terpeleset, sehingga refleks Ja'far adalah mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari kotak mahkota itu jatuh.

"Eh?! Wu...wuaaaaa!"

BRUUK!

Lantai sekitar bergetar. Rak setinggi tiga meter itu jatuh karena saat Ja'far kehilangan keseimbangan tadi ia menjambak ujung rak yang akhirnya malah ikutan jatuh bersamanya. Sebelah kakinya tertimpa rak dan tangga. Bahkan ada bercak merah pekat yang langsung menggenang di sekitar kakinya. Tungkai kanannya patah. Ja'far bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Gempanya kurasa dari sebelah sini!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Muncullah Sinbad yang bingung setengah mati. Sharrkan menggeret sang raja dan menjerit heboh melihat rak yang jatuh, kemudian baru menyadari bahwa tungkai kanan Ja'far terjepit rak setinggi 3 meter yang beratnya mungkin mencapai ratusan kilogram tersebut.

"Huaaaa?! Kau ini ngamuk atau gimana?! Masa' rak sebesar ini kau robohkaaaan?!" Sharrkan histeris dan menebas rak itu dengan pedangnya. Setelah potongan rak dan benda-benda lain yang menimpa kaki kanan Ja'far disingkirkan, Sinbad refleks mengangkat badan kurus Ja'far dan memanggul sang penasehat kerajaan di pundaknya.

"Sin...Sin?! Mau apa kau, raja bodoh?! Turunkan akuuu!" omel Ja'far sambl memukuli dan menendangi tubuh Sinbad. Sementara sang raja hanya tebal kuping dan terus berjalan cepat ke ruang kerja Yamuraiha.

"Sudah diam! Aku akan mengobati kakimu, Ja'far!" bentak Sinbad frustasi.

Seketika Ja'far bungkam. Yamuraiha membuka pintu ruang kerjanya setelah Sinbad menggedornya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan sang penasehat kerajaan di sofa panjang terdekat. Betapa terkejut Ja'far melihat kondisi kakinya. Tungkai kurusnya patah di dua titik. Di bagian pahanya terasa kebas dan bengkak, sementara tulang keringnya patah dan salah satu patahannya menembus keluar kulit Ja'far. Ia bisa melihat warna putih kekuningan tulangnya dan cairan merah yang tak kunjung berhenti, serta bagian-bagian lain yang mulai melebam. Yang dilakukan Yamuraiha pertama adalah membetulkan posisi tulang Ja'far yang patah dengan sihirnya, kemudian menyangga bagian paha dan tulang keringnya dengan semacam papan kayu dan dibebat kain kassa dengan rapat. Selain rasa sakit luar biasa di kakinya, Ja'far juga merasa seluruh tubuhnya jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin beberapa hari ini kau akan demam karena lukamu, Ja'far. Ini parah sekali, lho. Kusarankan kau istirahat total di dalam kamarmu." jelas Yamuraiha.

"Aku baik-baik saja." tukas Ja'far. "Kerjaanku banyak. Berikan saja tongkat atau kursi roda."

Yamuraiha dengan khawatir menaruh tangannya di dahi Ja'far. Tangan mulus perempuan itu terasa sangat dingin. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu khawatir. Sinbad mengambilkan air dalam cangkir berbibir pipih dan meminumkannya pada Ja'far perlahan.

"Demammu tinggi sekali. Kalau lebih dari ini kau bisa kejang, Ja'far." tutur Yamuraiha. "Kau harus istirahat total selama 36 jam."

"Lama sekali..." keluh Ja'far. "Aku bisa mati kebosanan..."

"Tidak masalah." Kata Sinbad seraya kembali memanggul Ja'far di pundaknya, kali ini dengan cara yang lebih lembut. "Aku akan mengurungmu di kamar, dan membuatmu terisolasi dari pekerjaan sampai demammu turun."

Ja'far tidak melawan lagi. Ia pernah mengalami demam sebelumnya, tapi cuma karena flu atau masuk angin. Yamuraiha bilang kalau Ja'far tidak istirahat sekarang, ia bisa terserang kejang karena suhu tubuh yang terlalu tinggi. Sesuatu yang diakibatkan kejang pastilah bukan sakit yang sepele. Sinbad menurunkan Ja'far di ranjangnya, kemudian mencarikan sepasang piyama di lemari. Ja'far melihat bahwa baik bajunya maupun baju sang raja berlumur darah. Bahkan ia tidak protes sama sekali ketika sang raja tujuh lautan menggantikan pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini, Rajaku..." bisik Ja'far lembut dan penuh hormat.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau kekasihku." balas Sinbad diiringi senyum tipis. "Tidurlah..."

Lalu Sinbad merapatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ja'far. Bibir sang penasehat kerajaan terasa panas, terlebih dalam mulutnya. Berciuman selalu mampu membangkitkan gairahnya kepada sang kekasih. Tanpa pikir panjang Sinbad mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sambil terus memagut bibir kekasihnya.

"Mmh...Sin..." Ja'far melepaskan diri, menahan tangan kekasihnya untuk membuka penutup terakhir tubuhnya. "Tidak sekarang."

"Maaf..." Sinbad mengecup pipi Ja'far. "Aku tak tahan..."

"Sudah selama itukah aku tidak menurutimu?" tanya Ja'far.

"Begitulah. Kau harus tahu betapa menggairahkannya sosokmu yang dingin dan angkuh itu..."

Ja'far tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Saya mohon diri."

Kemudian pria kurus berambut putih gading keperakan itu berbaring di antara tumpukan bantal empuk dan selimut tebal. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat terlelap.

.

.

.  
.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlangsung lucu.

Ja'far tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini para jendral mulai berani membangkang. Membangkang perintah Sinbad untuk mengisolasi Ja'far dari seluruh pekerjaannya. Yang selalu mengendap-endap lewat jendela membawa banyak dokumen dan stempel cap adalah Masrur dan Sharrkan, yang ternyata dipekerjakan secara rodi oleh Sinbad untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai penasehat kerajaan untuk sementara waktu. Rak yang waktu itu roboh sudah dibenahi kembali. Meski masih sambil batuk-batuk dan lemah, Ja'far tetap membiarkan kedua pria 'lapangan' itu membawakannya berkas-berkas yang selalu dikerjakannya. Alasannya sangat simpel dan fudamental: mereka tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya.

"Ini neraka dunia, tahu nggak?! Aku nggak paham kenapa kau bisa tetap waras selama ini." Gerutu Sharrkan ketika mengerjakan laporan mengenai pasokan logistik untuk pasar di seluruh Kerajaan Sindria.

"Karena aku suka mengerjakannya." Balas Ja'far singkat. Sesekali ia menyuapkan sesendok sup ayam dan sayuran yang masih hangat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itulah, mengapa aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka. Menulis sepanjang hari. Kadang-kadang mengecap. Membaca laporan yang membosankan dan lama-lama membusuk di dalam kantor sendiri. Iya kan, Masrur?!" Sharrkan memberondong lagi.

"Hmm." Gumam Masrur mengamini. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk menulis selembar rekap laporan. Selain ia tidak begitu suka menulis, tulisan Ja'far sulit sekali ditiru. Sementara Sharrkan mengerjakannya secara membabi buta.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sin sekarang?" tanya Ja'far. Makan siangnya sudah habis.

Sharrkan dan Masrur saling berpandangan, kemudian memandang Ja'far. Lalu mereka kembali mengerjakan laporan dengan ekspresi yang mengungkapkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar. Tapi entah kenapa akhirnya dia mau duduk di ruangannya dan kerja." Sharrkan menggosok-gosokkan sebuah stempel ke bantalan tinta. "Si Raja itu."

"Sudah dua hari nggak keluar. Aku curiga dia nggak mandi." Celetuk Masrur.

"Kau tahu darimana dia kerja? Palingan cuma makan anggur, minum tuak, lalu ketiduran. Memang apalagi kerjaannya Sin?" cemooh Ja'far.

"Aku berkata begitu karena aku lihat sendiri raja membuang botol anggur dan tuaknya dari dalam kantor. Pelayan yang mengantarkan buah anggur juga tidak datang." Sharrkan merenggangkan lengannya. "Kayak kesetanan."

Ja'far terkekeh. Ia menyusun laporan yang dibawakan kedua jenderal itu dan merapikan bagian mana yang masih salah. Setelah 'kerja gelap' itu selesai, Sharrkan dan Masrur kembali menuruni jendela dan kembali ke kantor Ja'far, pura-pura mengerjakannya. Sementara Ja'far berguling pelan di ranjangnya, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuuuuuuuk." Balas Ja'far pelan.

Sang Raja masuk membawa sebuah kotak kayu berisi macam-macam alat kesehatan seperti termometer dan obat yang harus diminum oleh Ja'far berikut segelas air. Ia menaruh kotak kayu tersebut di meja. Tangan besar Sinbad membelai lembut garis-garis wajah kekasihnya.

"Makan siangmu habis?" tanyanya.

Ja'far menunjukkan mangkuknya yang kosong. Sinbad tersenyum senang, ia ikut naik ke ranjang Ja'far dan merengkuh tubuh kurus itu, membelai puncak kepalanya penuh cinta untuk mengurangi rasa pening akibat demam yang dideritanya. Ada tiga jenis obat yang diminum Ja'far: obat penyembuh patah tulang, pereda demam dan penghilang rasa sakit. Setelah demamnya reda, Yamuraiha bilang Ja'far sudah boleh bekerja lagi.

"Kau panas sekali, Ja'far." Ucap Sinbad. "Seperti direbus."

Ja'far tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk lengan Sinbad dan menggesekkan pipinya ke lekukan bahu kokoh sang raja Sindria. Sinbad mengusap pundak Ja'far, kemudian turun ke lengannya. Lalu bibirnya tak henti menciumi wajah sang penasehat kerajaan. Sinbad menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Ja'far dan merasakan denyut tak beraturan di dada kiri Ja'far. Kadang cepat sekali, lalu melambat seketika, lalu cepat lagi. Sepertinya Ja'far begitu tersiksa dengan demamnya, bukan dengan patah kakinya.

"Kau tahu, Ja'far? Demam itu bisa disembuhkan dengan cara tradisional." Ungkap Sinbad.

"Aku salah minum obat?"

Sinbad menggeleng. "Di desaku dulu, katanya..."

Dengan sekali hentak Sinbad menghempaskan badan Ja'far di ranjang, kemudian menindihnya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan nanar Ja'far yang menahan pening dan rasa tak nyaman di seluruh tubuhnya. Sinbad melekatkan ciumannya ke kening Ja'far, kemudian turun ke pipinya, lalu telinganya. Sampai sana kemudian dia melirih mesra,

"Kalau demamnya ditularkan, demamnya akan sembuh."

"Tu...bagaimana cara—mmmmh..."

Sinbad melumat bibir tipis Ja'far yang belum selesai bertanya. Bukan ciuman rakus penuh nafsu, melainkan kecupan lembut yang ringan dan berirama. Ciuman yang melambangkan tanda cinta kasih. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya kedua lengan Ja'far merengkuh pundak Sinbad, merapatkan diri untuk memompa gelora lebih tinggi. Pria kurus berkulit pucat itu memang kelihatan _frigid, _namun ketika masing-masing tubuh mereka mulai memanas, melebur dalam gairah persetubuhan, sesuatu yang 'bukan Ja'far' muncul. Ia masih mengulum bibir dan lidah Sinbad meskipun nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang-panjang mencengkram belakang bahu Sinbad, menjambak dan meremas pakaiannya. Tak tega mendengar dan merasakan nafas Ja'far yang semakin memburu, Sinbad melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bibir Ja'far berlumur saliva. Sepasang matanya yang bagaikan awan badai itu menatap sang raja dengan pandangan posesif dan penuh nafsu.

"Santai..." Sinbad menanggalkan piyama Ja'far perlahan. "Kita punya banyak waktu."

"Hmmh..." Ja'far mengusap-usap lengan kekasihnya merangsang. "Beginikah caranya menularimu? Dasar raja licik."

"Apa iya?" Sinbad menatap Ja'far yang kini bertelanjang dada. Ia mengecup dada kiri Ja'far—jantungnya, kemudian lekukan perutnya. Lalu tanpa melepas celana piyama Ja'far, Sinbad mengecup kedua pangkal paha Ja'far.

"Kau licik." Desis Ja'far. "Beraninya membuatku ketagihan bercinta."

"Semenjak itu, kau jadi lebih manis." Sinbad tersenyum, menanggalkan celana piyama Ja'far. "Dan lebih mudah didekati."

Wajah Ja'far semakin meranum akibat demam dan tersipu. Kini ia berbaring setengah tak berdaya, tanpa satu lapis pakaian pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang meranum, seluruh bagian kulit tubuhnya memerah akibat demam. Sinbad menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di kejantanan Ja'far, yang terasa jauh lebih panas ketimbang saat ia mencumbunya pada keadaan normal.

"Angh..." Ja'far melenguh, menjepit kepala Sinbad di kedua belahan pahanya yang kurus dan mulus. "Jangan...itu kan kotor..."

"Kau adalah manusia terbersih yang pernah kukenal, sayang." Sinbad terkekeh. "Bahkan pada bagian yang kau anggap kotor sekali pun, sangat...bersih."

Sinbad melanjutkannya kembali. Ia tidak perlu banyak usaha, karena Ja'far sendiri sudah menahan-nahan ereksinya. Kedua belah bibir Sinbad mencium, meraba setiap bagian dari kemaluan kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang dan nikmat. Tidak ada bau aneh yang tercium. Hanya samar-samar tercium bau sabun mandi dan pelembut pakaian. Mungkin bau yang kedua berasal dari celana piyamanya. Ja'far berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjerit. Kedua pahanya menggesek-gesek wajah Sinbad. Ja'far berusaha menahan lenguhan nikmat yang nyaris lolos dari bibirnya ketika Sinbad mulai mengulum miliknya.

"Sin...jangan...kotor..." lirihnya sambil mendorong-dorong kepala Sinbad. Demam dan rasa geli-geli-nikmat meluruhkan seluruh tenaganya. Kini Ja'far cuma bisa melenguh tak berdaya sementara sang kekasih dengan begitu liar dan ahli mengoralnya.

"Sin...angh...uukh.., Sin...Sin...ampun...aaaaauh!"

Sang raja menjauhkan wajahnya. Lahar putih kekuningan menyembur dari kelelakian Ja'far. Sebagian besar tumpah mengotori kasur, pahanya, sedikit ke perban kakinya, wajah, dalam mulut dan dagu Sinbad, Ja'far kelabakan, berusaha bangun dan mengambil kain kompresnya untuk membersihkan cairannya dari wajah Sinbad.

"Sudah, tidak usah." Sinbad kembali merebahkan Ja'far di kasur. Ia mengambil kain kompres dari tangan kekasihnya dan membersihkan sendiri wajahnya. "Kau hanya perlu berbaring, kekasihku..."

Dan memang itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukan Ja'far. Demam itu membuatnya tidak berdaya, lemas dan agak mati rasa. Ja'far hanya melirik lemah Sinbad yang meninggalkan titik-titik rapi di pundaknya, lengan atas dan perutnya. Gigitan itu lembut, sesekali keras. Ja'far tidak merasakan sakit gigitan kekasihnya sama sekali.

"Ngg...Sin..." lirih Ja'far. "Sini..."

Sinbad dengan patuhnya berbaring miring di sebelah Ja'far, mendekapnya dengan begitu hati-hati agar tidak membuatnya patah tulang di bagian lain. Sinbad menaruh sebelah pahanya di selangkangan Ja'far dan menggesek-gesekkannya pelan, sementara ia menaruh kaki sang penasehat kerajaan yang terluka di lekukan pinggangnya.

"Auuh, ooh...Sin..." Ja'far mengerang pelan, meremas bantal dan permukaan seprai yang bisa dijangkaunya. "Geli..."

"Kau suka?" Sinbad makin merapatkan tubuh Ja'far, hingga ia bisa merasakan lenguhan dan hembusan nafas kekasihnya itu di dadanya. "Hm?"

"Ja...nggh...jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh!" Ja'far memukul dadanya jengkel. "Aaaawh, nggh...Sin...Sin...aaaannggghh~"

"Berarti suka." Sinbad terkekeh pelan.

Ja'far menahan tubuh Sinbad, membuat sang raja mengerti bahwa kekasihnya menginginkannya berhenti. Ja'far menatapnya lama, kemudian bibirnya terbuka pelan.

"Kenapa...kau memilihku?"

"Haa?" Sinbad tertawa keras, kemudian menciumi wajah Ja'far gemas. "Karena kau lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Aku tahu alasanmu bukan itu." Ja'far menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku punya hak bukan, untuk mempertanyakannya?"

Sinbad berbaring telentang. Sebelah lengannya terulur, merangkul kepala Ja'far dan merapatkannya ke dalam pelukan ringan. Setelah menjalani hubungan selama enam bulan, Sinbad merasa akhirnya ia harus mengungkapkannya kepada Ja'far. Sesuatu yang sudah lama dipendamnya sendirian.

"Kau adalah pengikut pertamaku." Jelas Sinbad. "Aku memungutmu, 17 tahun yang lalu sebagai bocah kurus bermulut kotor yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain membunuh."

Ja'far tersenyum kecil.

"Melihatmu perlahan tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cerdas dan lebih...bagaimana, ya? Meskipun mungkin kau sudah melupakan masa-masa kelam dari dirimu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tersentuh, tersihir—bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa?" Jafar meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sinbad.

"Entahlah. Kau begitu rapuh, sekaligus kuat. Tidak sekali aku melihatmu tercabik-cabik, namun tetap berdiri tegak untuk membelaku. Ja'far, kau seakan-akan menggadaikan semua yang kau punya untukku. Tubuhmu, jiwamu, waktumu, kesetiaanmu..."

Ja'far mengecup pelan dada kekasihnya. "Iya. Karena hanya itu yang kupunya, Rajaku."

"Aku ingin kau berdiri di sisi yang lebih dari sekedar pelayan, Ja'far. Dengan dirimu yang terus bertumbuh dan bertumbuh demi aku, kau layak dapat lebih dari sekedar kepercayaanku." Sinbad menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Dan kuputuskan, aku akan membagi hatiku untukmu. Aku akan membagi cinta yang aku punya untukmu, Ja'far."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ja'far lagi. "Kau bisa cari perempuan lain, Sin. Aku tidak bisa menjadi permaisurimu. Kau tidak bisa menikahi laki-laki."

"Aku tidak butuh seorang permaisuri. Dan lagi, aku belum mau menikah dan punya anak." Sinbad mengusap rambut Ja'far lembut. "Aku cuma butuh dirimu."

Ja'far merona. Sinbad tertawa geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Ja'far. Sinbad menerkamnya, memposisikan dirinya lebih mendominasi. Sang raja menunduk, menciumi, sesekali menjilati liang anal kekasihnya. Jilatan itu selain membuat Ja'far terkesiap geli, juga membuatnya jauh lebih bergairah dan rileks. Sinbad kemudian langsung memasukkan dua jarinya untuk memperlebar akses masuknya.

"Sin..." Ja'far mengerang keras, nyaris berteriak. "Cepat masuki aku...cepat...aku sudah nggak tahan..."

"Sabar..." Sinbad mengecup lutut Ja'far yang sehat. "Biar tidak sakit..."

Ja'far menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya kasar. "Aku sudah terbiasa...nggh...merasakan sakit, bukan?"

Sinbad tertawa. Dan lagi, ia juga sudah tidak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk segera memompa gairah kekasihnya tersebut. Ia merangkak naik, membuka kedua pahanya tepat di hadapan Ja'far.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" tanyanya lembut.

Ja'far mengangguk. Ia membuka mulutnya, menciumi kesejatian Sinbad dengan cara yang begitu posesif. Kemudian ia mengocoknya, menjilatinya, mengulumnya, mengisapnya dengan sangat rakus. Sinbad mati-matian menahan desahan nikmatnya agar tidak membuncah keluar.

"Sa...sayang...cukup!" Sinbad mengeluarkannya dari mulut Ja'far. "Jangan dimakan."

"Enak." bisik Ja'far mesra. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Sinbad kembali mengambil kendali permainan.

Sang raja tujuh lautan tersenyum. Dengan lembut diangkatnya pinggul Ja'far dan ia menghentakkan kejantannya masuk kedalam tubuh kekasihnya. Sensasi hangat dan kencang dari liang anal Ja'far membuatnya terjepit. Ekspresi pria berambut keperakan itu juga menjelaskan betapa sakitnya proses penetrasi tersebut. Namun nafsu mengalahkan rasa kasihan Sinbad. Ia memeluk Ja'far, melumat bibirnya seraya menghentakkan dirinya lebih dalam hingga mencapai titik dimana kekasihnya tersebut mengejang sebentar. Peluh bercucuran deras dari kulitnya yang pucat.

"Disana?" tanya Sinbad. "Hm?"

Ja'far tidak mau menjawabnya. Ia kembali mencium bibir Sinbad, mengulum lidahnya dan membiarkan sang raja memuaskan gairahnya. Hentakan itu terasa makin cepat, makin dalam dan repetitif. Ja'far membalas hentakan seksi kekasihnya sekedarnya saja. Tungkainya yang terluka membuatnya sulit melakukan manuver liar keahliannya. Kelelakian Sinbad berkali-kali menabrak _sweet spot_-nya dan ia tidak ingin kenikmatan itu berhenti sekarang.

Sang penasehat menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Bibir keduanya masih saling bertaut, keduanya mengulum lidah satu sama lain. Ja'far menahan puncak birahinya, ia ingin melepaskannya bersama-sama sang kekasih bersamaan. Namun hal itu tampaknya tidak dipikirkan Sinbad. Ja'far melenguh penuh kenikmatan ketika merasakan ada muncratan cairan hangat yang membuat relung perutnya terasa penuh.

"Sin..." lenguh Ja'far sambil menendang pelan pinggang kekasihnya. "Brengsek. Kupikir kau mau mengeluarkannya bersamaku..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Sinbad terengah, tertawa kecil kemudian menarik kekasihnya hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. "Kalau gitu kita lakukan saja sekali lagi."

"Tung...Sin! Jangan dipang...aah,...aah...ngaaah...Sin, dasar mesum! Nggh...ooh..."

"Sekarang siapa yang mesum?" Sinbad mengelitik lembut perut Ja'far. "Kau sendiri juga bilang tidak sabar untuk kumasuki, bukan?"

Ja'far merengut. Sinbad mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya lagi dan lagi. Sang penasehat kini makin kesulitan membalas kayuhan birahi yang membuatnya makin terbakar nafsu tersebut. Lahar nikmat mengalir keluar dari liang analnya, membasahi paha Sinbad. Ia juga memain-mainkan milik Ja'far dengan mesra, untuk membuatnya makin puas pada akhir permainan.

"Sin...aaangh...yaah, Sin jangan disana! Angh..."

"Berisik, Ja'far. Ngh...mm...jangan keras-keras..."

"Auh...mmh...lagi...lagi..."

"Ooohh...auh. Masih kuat, kah?"

"Ngh...nnggh...entahlah. Ahhh...oh, astaga! Ngaaah..."

.

.

.  
.

Sinbad mencium puncak kepala Ja'far yang kini terlelap dengan pulas. Setelah ia membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya, mengganti piyamanya (dan juga mengganti seprai), Sinbad mengenakkan pakaiannya dan kemudian membawa keluar seprai dan piyama kotor Ja'far menggunakan keranjang besar yang biasa dipakai Ja'far untuk menaruh dokumen. Seluruh dokumennya dipindahkan ke atas meja, dan Sinbad membawa-bawa 'cucian kotor' itu menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, Raja!"

Sang Raja tujuh lautan terkesiap. Rupanya Masrur yang memanggilnya. Pria itu baru kembali setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan lapangan. Karena gerak-gerik rajanya yang lebih kelihatan seperti maling, maka Masrur memanggilnya dan memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Itu apa?" tanya Masrur.

"Cucian kotor. Tadi aku sempat menemani Ja'far di kamarnya. Terus dia muntah. Ya, jadi ini mau dicuci." Jelas Sinbad santai.

"Biar saya saja." Masrur mengulurkan tangannya.

"JANGAN!" Bentak Sinbad. "Ma...maksudku...ini salahku juga. Biar aku yang bawa ke binatu di bawah. Hahaha...hahaha..."

Masrur mengangguk, membiarkan sang raja pergi membawa cucian kotornya. Ia mengetuk dua kali pada pintu kamar Ja'far, kemudian masuk. Pria berambut keperakan itu terlelap dengan wajah yang lelah. Masrur tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Ja'far. Demamnya sudah agak reda. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia sudah bisa kerja. Titik-titik kecil di sekitar leher Ja'far membuat fanalis dengan tinggi hampir dua meter tersebut membuatnya penasaran. Setelah ia yakin bahwa titik-titik itu adalah bekas gigitan manusia, Masrur mengerenyit dan menaikkan alisnya, seakan memaklumi apa yang sudah Sinbad lakukan dengan Ja'far sebelumnya.

"Pantas panik sendiri. Habis maksiat rupanya." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menaikkan selimut Ja'far sampai sebatas hidung dan meninggalkan kamar sang penasehat kerajaan.

.

.

.  
.

**Fic lemon SinJa saya yang kedua. Entah kenapa lagi pengen bikin jus lemon. Namun nampaknya ini kurang greget. Entah apa yang kurang. Saya rasa readers yang budiman lebih tahu. Sebenarnya saya kurang suka ngeship SinJa, tapi berhubung semua doujin rate R18 membahas mereka. Iya, SEMUA doujin rate R 18 yang saya temukan MOST OF THEM IS SINJA. Saya nggak paham apakah mereka the hottest yaoi couple atau gimana. Tapi yang tidak bisa saya pungkiri, membuat fic lemon SinJa memang seru. Saya harap readers semua menikmatinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
